


On Nights Like This

by Imhereatm



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I have no idea what to do, What am I supposed to tag?, this is the first fanfic i've decided to share with the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhereatm/pseuds/Imhereatm
Summary: Karolina decides to check in on Nico when she can't sleep and finds the other girl can't sleep either.





	On Nights Like This

Karolina opened the door as quietly as she could. She stepped in to the space that her- is she even her ex? They haven’t really talked about that- the space that Nico had made for herself after their fight not long ago. One sniff and she is embraced by a scent that is uniquely Nico.

She slowly lets herself in, not wanting to stir Nico awake. She might have disagreed on how Nico handled things at the dig site, but she still cares deeply about the girl. The girl whom she had a crush on for as long as she could remember. The girl who took her breath away when she kissed her back that night. The girl who is now stirring awake, “Karolina?”

Karolina mentally smacked herself. She closed the door still trying to be as quiet as she could, afraid of poking the tiger. The tiger who, even sleep deprived still managed to look so beautiful. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, its ok.” Nico said sitting up with her back against the head of the bed. She wore a loose t-shirt with her hair tied up in its usual bun.

Even in the dark, Karolina could tell that something was bothering Nico. But she didn’t want to dive straight into that. The fact that they’ve just had a semblance of a conversation was a big step already. “I thought you were asleep. It’s one in the morning.”

“You should be asleep too, you know.” Karolina saw Nico smile. Her crooked, shy smile that often appeared when she was trying to flirt with Karolina. God, how Karolina missed Nico’s smiles. Those smiles that were reserved for her. The smiles that she worked hard to get out of Nico. And the smiles that Nico freely gave with no effort.

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t sleep without you.” She heard an intake of breath, but she couldn’t figure out whether it was from her or Nico. “I mean, um, you know, it’s cold and I thought, well I thought I’d check if you were awake too.” Karolina tried to recover. That damned smile.

“You wanted to check if I had enough blankets with me?” Karolina knew Nico was teasing her, and she couldn’t help but notice her heart fluttering a bit. She dipped her head down as she started to smile. She didn’t want any more teasing from Nico or her heart wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” She said as her head dipped further. She heard the ruffles of the duvet and looked up to see Nico making space for her on the bed. She was cautious at first. She looked at Nico and quietly asked if she was sure it was ok. What she received in return was a bright smile that reached her tired eyes. As she settled on the bed and pulled the duvet around her legs, she asked, “What about you? Why aren’t you asleep?”

A few seconds passed before Nico answered, “It’s too dark.” Karolina sensed that that wasn’t all Nico had to say. Instead she turned and faced Nico. Her hands were playing with the edge of the duvet. Karolina badly wanted to hold her hands and tell her everything was going to be okay. But she knew that wasn’t what Nico needed to hear. So, she waited until Nico said, “Sometimes, it’s just too dark, you know. With everything going on, it’s just—” Nico clasped her fingers tightly, her hands began to shake. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry.” This time she didn’t hesitate. She placed her hands around Nico’s and gently rubbed patterns between her interlaced fingers. As she felt Nico relax a bit, she said, “You can tell me anything but if you don’t want to, that’s okay. Don’t feel pressured to say anything.”

Karolina repositioned herself. She was fully facing Nico who was looking at their now interlaced hands. She continued to rub her thumbs on Nico’s hands, desperate to convey a message that she is there. She will be there as long as she wants her to.

“You really are amazing, you know that?” Nico looked at her. Karolina saw tears begin to form on Nico’s eyes. But Nico willed them to stay. Karolina wished she could kiss her right there and then. She wanted to chase away whatever bothered Nico.

“I’ve been told many times.” With that, Nico’s tears fell not out of sadness but because she was smiling. One of the smiles that makes Karolina feel like she is the luckiest girl in the world. She knows how cliché that sounds, but she’d be damned if she doesn’t come up with a solution. “Hey, I have an idea.” She began to glow and light up the room. She let the warmth of Nico’s hands guide her. “This way you can sleep. I’ll chase the dark away.”

“But you’re going to drain your energy.”

“Yeah you’re right.” She closed her eyes as she reined in her powers and focused it on her hands. The room wasn’t as bright but light still shined from her hands. As she opened her eyes, she saw the astonishment in Nico’s eyes. Nico lifted her hands and looked at them as if she was seeing them for the first time.

“How did you do that?”

“I don’t know. I just pictured my hands glowing, like the way I shoot light rays out of them. But this time I just wanted them to glow and they did.” She was astonished at how she was able to control her powers. It’s only been a few weeks since she found out she had these powers. Imagine if she had known this whole time, she would know the extent of her powers.

Karolina’s thoughts were interrupted when Nico slid down the bed and curled up under the duvet. She kept a hold of Karolina’s hand as she beckoned Karolina to join her. She placed Karolina’s arm around herself as she curled up against the tall blonde girl.

Karolina’s heart was going at a hundred beats a minute before she realised what was happening. She was in the same bed as Nico. She was spooning Nico. It took a long moment before she could say, “You know, this actually makes more sense as I’m taller than you.”

She felt rather than heard Nico laugh. Nico’s back was pressed to her front and it was a new feeling. A feeling she gladly accepted. “Oh, shut up. You like being the small spoon.”

“Yeah, I do. But for tonight, this feels right. Goodnight, Nico.”

“Goodnight, Karolina and thank you.” Karolina felt Nico snuggle in closer to her and kissed the back of her hand. Karolina tightened her hold on Nico and let out a contented sigh. This definitely felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this little story that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.


End file.
